


Age play

by wetgukk



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Mommykink, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetgukk/pseuds/wetgukk
Summary: It's all in the name





	1. Chapter 1

Focus Seulgi

She tried as hard as she could to listen to the person rambling on the line-“We need streetlights here, I don’t want our children walking to the bus stop in the dark”-

The words were vague to her ears. All she could think about was her mommy, how much she needed her at the moment. Her pussy was pulsing heat underneath her skirt, and when she pressed her legs together tightly, she could feel how slippery she was.

“Yes, you have to get the neighborhood to sign a petition. Just one person complaining isn’t enough. This is a process, you know,” Seulgi’s voice was calm, a huge contrast to how she felt inside. The heat between her legs was slightly overwhelming, and she prayed this phone call would just end already.

The person on the other end didn’t seem to get her dismissive quote, as they kept up their ramblings about how dangerous Seoul could be at five in the morning. Nevertheless, she listened, humming at the right parts. She shifted in her seat a bit, arching her back to press herself against her chair. It gave her some satisfaction, but it definitely wasn’t enough.

“Like I said before, you must get at least fifty people to sign a petition. I’m sure you can do it, and once you get it done, call me back alright? I have other calls to take,” her voice trembled a bit as she slowly rocked her hips forward, her nipples hardening in her beige blouse and her clit throbbing madly. Once the person on the line hung up, she set the phone down on her desk and whimpered. Irene would be busy taking calls, she knew that, but she was so horny, and Irene was only a few doors away. Maybe if she hurried, no one would notice her and, in result, try to bother her with some task.

She stood up from her chair and fixed her blouse before swiftly making her way to the door and out, softly shutting it behind her. Everyone in her sector were definitely flustered, making their way back and forth to give memos, inform another employee of a task, or the likes. No one batted an eye at her presence. She pressed herself back against the door to let someone pass before quickly making her way down her left side, not hesitating to open the door to her mommy’s space.

As expected, Irene had the telephone to her ear, her voice sounding a bit strained as she spoke to whoever was complaining on the other line. Seulgi bit down on her bottom lip as she closed the door behind her and pressed her back against it shyly, knowing her mommy didn’t like being disturbed while working. Irene glanced up at her and shook her head once.

“Be a good girl,” she mouthed before reaching across her desk and snatching a pen from the holder.

“Sir, you’re not the owner of that land, and by the requests from the owner, he wants the prices to be reasonable, around 900,300 won…” Irene jotted something down on a scratch sheet of paper quickly and winced silently.

Seulgi whimpered, loud enough for Irene to hear, and the older woman glanced back up at her, shaking her head once more. 

Seulgi didn’t want to be a good girl. Being a good girl meant leaving her mommy’s space and continuing with her work and holding off her arousal until the end of the day, and she wasn’t having that.

With trembling fingers, she brought them up to the buttons of her blouse and slowly undid them all the while approaching the older woman’s desk. Irene glared at her, but could say nothing or do nothing to stop her, and that was what made it fun for Seulgi. She would definitely get punished later, but this was so worth it. The mere thought of what was to come later had her poor panties soaked and her clit jumping for attention. She let out a low moan as soon as she got the last button of her blouse undone, her cute breasts on full display for her mommy. Irene gawked at her and swiveled her chair so she was facing away from her baby.

“Okay, If you are unable to reach him, just give me his number and I’ll leave a message-“

“I’m horny mommy…” Seulgi sighed loud enough just for Irene to hear. She brought her leg up and pushed her panty-clad arousal onto the edge of Irene’s chrome desk, the cool surface making her whimper pitifully. Her hips rocked subtly against it as she reached to tug and play with her nipples, the pink pearls hard and begging to have a pair of lips wrapped around them. The added contact drove her mad with lust.

“Mommy, come fuck me,” Seulgi said a tad bit louder and the older woman stared at her with wide eyes, her fingers tightening on the phone she was holding. Seulgi tilted her head down and batted her eyelashes, the look of pure innocence when in fact she was doing something so naughty. She loved teasing her mommy.

With a slight shrug of her shoulders, her blouse slid off of her arms and onto the floor, and she reached down to hike up her skirt and expose her panties. She lifted her leg up a bit more to rest her knee on the desk and used two fingers to push her panties to the side, exposing her neatly trimmed pussy to Irene. The older woman watched as she pressed her clit to the cool surface, the contact forcing a loud whine from her chest. Seulgi glanced up at Irene, her mouth hanging open as she let out another soft noise and her walls tightening when her eyes met her mommy’s. If there was one thing Seulgi loved, it was to be watched.

Her eyes never left Irene’s as she ground her hips lower, pressing her heat against the desk, and gods it felt so good, she felt as if she were losing her mind. She didn’t bother holding back the quiet moans, hisses, and whimpers falling from her lips, and the intensity of her mommy’s gaze only brought her closer.

“880,200? Yes, we can make that work sir,” Seulgi watched as Irene broke her gaze to jot down the numbers, letting out a louder whine to get the older woman’s attention. Her fingers were working wonders on her nipples and the cool sensation and friction on her clit were making her entire being twitch. She threw her head back, a not-so-quiet moan of pure pleasure coming from her. She heard Irene hiss quietly, the noise making the steady rhythm of her hips falter a bit as a surge of arousal swam through her lower half. 

“I’ll have to transfer you to Mr. Moon, he can deal with the property matters-“ Irene sounded a bit choked, and Seulgi lifted her head to look at her.

Irene had the phone cradled in her neck, the tops of her knees visible from the desk and her legs spread, her fingers underneath her panties and rubbing at her clit while she watched her baby. The sight made Seulgi gasp, the intake of breath stuttering in her throat and she bit down on her bottom lip to cut off the loud moan that was ready to leave her. Irene’s eyes were lidded as she watched, her tongue darting out to dampen her luscious lips and her fingers working wonders in between her legs. She spread them a bit more, and Seulgi’s eyes immediately caught the soaked spot on her panties.

She had made her mommy horny too.

Her body gave a hard shudder before rocking slowly as that realization tipped her over the edge. She squeezed her eyes shut as a string of quiet mewls escaped from her parted lips, her clit throbbing as she came. She gripped onto the edge of the desk to keep her balance, the motions of sliding her slick arousal against the smooth surface of the desk making quiet but obscene sounds.

“Of course, sir. Just give me a few moments and do not hang up please. Thank you for calling,” Seulgi didn’t know how on earth her mommy could keep herself in check while aroused; Seulgi would have lost her shit by now.

“Hah,” Seulgi let out a sound that was a cross between a laugh and a sated moan as she unmounted herself from the desk and reached down to grab her blouse from the floor, her movements swift. She didn’t look at Irene as she put her blouse back on, listening with a slight smile on her face as the older woman waited for Mr.Moon to pick up from his end. Once she had reached down to shift her panties back in the right place, she glanced up and raised her eyebrows upon seeing Irene scramble something onto a sticky note, her legs still spread and part of her breast visible from her dress shirt as some of the buttons had came undone.

She giggled when Irene yanked the sticky note off of the stack and flung it to Seulgi, the younger girl catching it and reading it.

 

You’re so dead

 

“Thank you mommy,” Seulgi teased, throwing away the sticky note and heading out the door.


	2. Two

Seulgi didn’t know why she was so nervous, but from the moment she woke up, she just couldn’t shake the feeling.

Last night didn’t go as expected. Seulgi had been so excited and antsy because she had just knew Irene would give her the reckoning she deserved, but no such thing happened.

 

“Aren’t you coming in?” Seulgi bit down on her bottom lip to hide a smirk, her hand sneaking its way onto Irene’s thigh, but the older woman just smiled softly and placed her hand on top of her own and leaned in to peck her baby on the cheek.

“No, I have errands to run,” she said when she parted, and Seulgi pouted a bit.

“Will you come here after?”

Irene just shook her head, placing her hand on the steering wheel, an obvious gesture of dismissal, and Seulgi let her gaze drop to her shoes, reaching to grab her clutch and pushing open the door, maybe more harshly than she intended, and Irene sighed and reached for her arm.

“Don’t be mad. I have to get some work done after, and then call my mother, please understand. Be a good girl for me and I’ll make it up to you,” Irene’s voice softened her, and she nodded before sliding out of her seat, the chill of the night air hitting her legs.

“Be a good girl,” Irene repeated, her tone hinting at something, but she didn’t know what, “And sleep well,”

 

Seulgi would have been grateful if today were one of those days where everyone was smothered with a task, at least it wouldn’t give her time to sit and soak in the events of yesterday, but of course the world didn’t take her wishes into account.

She had distractedly bit into the tops of three of her pens, trying hard not to think about yesterday, but that was all she could really think about. Maybe she had gone too far; Irene had made it clear that she hated when people interfered with her work environment, and Seulgi had just gone and fucked with her…while she was speaking to a customer. No wonder she wasn’t too fond of her as of now. Irene had to be mad; there was no other reason as to why she acted how she did when she dropped her off.

Right as she was grabbing another pen to chew on, there was a slight rapping at her door. She immediately straightened her posture and uncapped her pen to make it seem she was doing something productive when really, she had nothing significant to do.

Li Yao, their Chinese intern, peeked inside before stepping in completely, and Seulgi huffed childishly and let her forehead rest against her desk, making a small thump. Li Yao was in charge of informing certain employees of a meeting, and that was the last thing Seulgi wanted right now.

“Yes, Moon wants you there at one o’clock sharp,” the woman needn’t say anymore, and Seulgi let out a childish groan when she left. The only good thing that would come out of that meeting was a distraction, but her socially awkward side wouldn’t enjoy having that many people in the same room with her, and she didn’t know whether Irene would accompany her, which made it worse. Then again, it wasn’t like she had much of a choice. She had a job, and the mature part of her was not going to allow her to screw everything up over her shy nature.

Just as she was gathering some courage, she suddenly remembered that, if a meeting was to be scheduled, that said meeting would be happening soon.

Seulgi swiveled her chair around and looked up at the clock above the window. 12:45. Great.

 

Seulgi had arrived a few minutes early after a bit more self motivation, mainly because she wanted more seating options around the tables lined up horizontally—also because she didn’t want to have too many eyes staring at her if she entered a bit late—

Moon wasn’t there yet, but he would be at the designated time. A few other workers were already seated, only nodding in her direction as she sat in the far corner.

Seulgi had no choice but to wait, hoping Irene would show up soon to lessen her awkward state. She hated to admit, but it seemed in some cases, she just couldn’t function properly without Irene. She was a necessity.

The gods had clearly been listening to her wishes, because she didn’t have to wait long before Irene was gracefully making her entrance. Seulgi stared at the woman, her eyes widening. Irene was the type of woman to wear a simple blouse and work slacks that hugged her hips and those modest but pretty little heels and her long, dark brown hair in a bun, but not today.

Seulgi took in her appearance in a few shorts moments as Irene was making her way over to her, a smile playing on her lips. Her dark hair was out of its signature bun, the beautiful locks seeming to caress her narrow shoulders, and she wore a black turtleneck underneath a blue blazer. Seulgi’s eyes trailed lower, and in place of her normal work slacks, she wore a high waist pencil skirt, also blue. Her legs were toned, long, and smooth, and the heels she wore looked beautiful yet dangerous. The way the straps caressed her ankles made Seulgi feel some type of way…what was this getup about?

Irene was silent as she sat next to her, and Seulgi only watched as the woman shrugged out of her blazer. The turtleneck she wore framed her body well, bringing out the shape of her bosom, and the shapes and planes of her toned arms, and Seulgi felt herself throb upon observing the way the fabric of the turtleneck dipped in with the shape of her neck. She wanted to pull the fabric down and lean over and place a kiss—and maybe a hickey—onto her skin, but that wouldn’t be possible, one because it wasn’t exactly appropriate, two because-

“Let me have your attention please!” Moon was right on time. Seulgi jumped a bit at his loud voice and slouched a bit in her chair. Normally Irene would tap her, a silent instruction to sit up and be a big girl, but she did no such thing. It seemed she wasn’t even paying attention to her. Her eyes began to feel hot with that thought in mind. She tried to shake it off, because Irene would always come through to her, but she just hated the feeling of being ignored. It killed her.

Moon’s voice became a dull mwop mwop mwop in her ears. She knew she should be paying attention, especially since he was the type of person to call someone out of the blue, and yet, she found herself slouching sadly in her seat, the heat in the back of her eyes slowly spreading forward. The last place she thought she would ever cry in was her own job.

A light touch on her forearm made her jump, causing the toe of her shoe to bump against the leg of the table and in turn gain the attention of everyone in the room.

“Sorry,” Seulgi immediately sat up and flashed an apologetic smile, trying to hide her embarrassment for interrupting her boss. Moon just gave her a side look before resuming his speech, and Seulgi slowly sunk lower into her seat, her skin flushed.

Irene chuckled, the sound almost inaudible but the slight shaking of her shoulders gave her away. Seulgi was beyond adorable, slouching in her seat like that, and the bright red patches on her skin showing how embarrassed she was. It was a shame she had to punish her here.

She was feeling bolder and badder than ever today, maybe because of her new get-up, maybe it was the thought of her revenge, or perhaps both, but as she tenderly slid her hand away from Seulgi’s arm and down to her inner thigh, she felt unstoppable. The girl clamped her thighs shut from the contact. How adorable.

Irene had always been gifted in the art of multitasking; she could have a little fun with her baby and still have enough room to pay attention to her surroundings and to Moon.

Seulgi, on the other hand, was flabbergasted. Sure, she didn’t mind it much when Irene touched her thigh, but her hand was too close to her sensitive area. No, Irene wouldn’t touch her inappropriately here, not in front of their companions, not in front of their boss. She had more class than that. Surely, if she wanted to have a little fun, she would wait until after hours, or at least until they had some privacy for a little while. With that thought in mind, Seulgi slowly unclenched her thighs, the exhale she let out a bit shaky as she forced herself to relax. Irene wouldn’t dare.

It seemed Irene just knew what she was thinking. She knew Seulgi doubted her, but she was going to show her baby that she was not the one to be fucked with.

Irene didn’t hesitate to slip her hand under her skirt and right over Seulgi’s crotch area once she had relaxed the tensity in her thighs, and the girl tried to squeeze her legs shut again as if it would help. Irene smirked, refusing to move her hand.

Seulgi fought back a whimper and reached down to grab onto Irene’s hand with both of hers, not attempting to tug it away as the action would most likely be noticed. She jumped when the lights in the room dimmed and glanced up to find Moon pulling up a presentation from his laptop. She had hoped this meeting would be quick before, and especially prayed for it now, but it seemed, as she was able to catch a glimpse of the number of slides there were, they wouldn’t be going anywhere no time soon.

“Please~” Seulgi breathed out, her voice so soft she wasn’t sure if Irene could hear, but the latter only smirked.

Irene didn’t move her hand, not in the slightest, and the longer she kept her palm clamped over her, the more aroused she became. She felt her nipples harden underneath her blouse and knew without looking down that they were noticeable through the fabric.

Irene could faintly feel her baby’s pussy heating up through her thin panties. She was so proud that she could make her feel this way, make Seulgi become a little horny slut for her, and when she pressed her fingers subtly into her thigh and could faintly hear Seulgi whimper, she felt her own pussy awaken with interest.

The presentation was like any other presentation; long and boring, and Irene figured she could miss out on a few slides to pay attention to the girl squirming underneath her touch. She allowed her index finger to make quick ‘come hither’ motions, making Seulgi’s hips buck forward a bit in her seat. Irene glanced over at the girl, drinking in the sight of her baby’s flushed skin and heaving chest. She could faintly see the outline of her nipples through her blouse, the beautiful pink pearls hard and begging to be sucked on until they turned bright red. Tempting, yes, but not a very good idea given their surroundings.

Her finger slowed down its pace in favor of giving long and slow strokes against Seulgi’s panties, and she watched as the girl sunk a bit lower in her seat, thighs spreading open rather slowly, but still giving her more access no less. She took that opportunity to slide a finger inside of her panties, humming and nodding her head in approval at the warmth and wetness, but to everyone else, it seemed she was agreeing with whatever Moon had just said.

Seulgi felt she was losing her mind. Her chest gave a short hitch when she felt Irene’s slender finger push past her panties and press against her wetness, and oh god, when she dragged that said finger down from her clit to her folds, she risked letting out a soft whine of pleasure as a means of coping with the intensity of her situation. She never would have thought that her mommy, the woman who was no nonsense when it came to work, was touching her, in a meeting, and their boss in the same room! She was so aroused yet embarrassed, she wanted to hightail her ass out of there.

She noticed Irene subtly leaning towards her, and she bit down on her lower lip hard as her finger slipped inside deeper.

“You don’t like this much, do you?” Irene breathed, and Seulgi gulped when she picked up the words. She knew exactly what Irene was referring to. She refused to respond, not wanting to open her mouth and have her lungs betray her with a moan instead of words.

“I’ll bet you don’t. No one likes being messed with at work, don’t you agree?” Irene continued, risking adding in a second finger and noticing the slight shudder Seulgi gave in order to keep herself in check. She forced herself to turn away from her baby, not wanting Moon to notice her lack of attention, all the while reveling the heat of Seulgi’s pussy, and the way she was practically dousing her fingers with her juices. It was only going to get slicker from there.

Seulgi let out a short gasp, her thighs a bit shaky when Irene began to slide her fingers back and forward, the actions subtle but still torturous. Part of her was glad she had chosen to sit the furthest back from everyone else’s view, and she took advantage of the situation, spreading her legs more and slouching further down in her seat, but not enough to arouse suspicion from anyone else who happened to look her way. Finally, her mommy was touching her, even though the environment was wrong, she was sure Irene wouldn’t do her so dirty as to expose her in front of everyone. All she had to do was keep silent enough, and nothing would go wrong.

She felt a hot sensation run down from the pit of her stomach to her thighs, a slow burn of arousal overtaking her. She was grateful that she chose to sit in the back; unless one of her co-worker’s stand up and peer back to her said spot, or Moon approach her, they would not be caught. Not easily at least.

Seulgi forced herself to look up at the presentation, putting up a pokerface all the while keeping up a slow grinding motion with her hips.

Irene took her time, gently fingering the girl and resisting the urge to get on her hands and knees and worship Seulgi’s pretty pussy properly, to make her beg and cry out. She rotated her wrist, pushing her fingers in as deep as they could go and resisting a smile when she felt that familiar little ridge; her sweet spot.

“Yes~” Seulgi couldn’t help but sigh out quietly in pure pleasure when Irene’s fingers grazed against her spot. Her hips bucked a bit, and she risked reaching up with her right hand and flick the tip of her finger against her nipple, the added stimulant making her walls clench and her brows furrow slightly. Her teeth clamped down so hard onto her lower lip she could have sworn she tasted blood.

Irene was busy nudging and flicking the tip of her finger on her baby’s sweet spot, noticing how Seulgi squirmed, and the quiet pants that were leaving her lips were becoming heavier and louder with every brush of friction against the ridge. A particularly tight and hard clench of her walls made Irene smile and pull her fingers away, none too gently or slowly, and Seulgi choked on a whimper when her fingers parted from her walls. Irene heard the pitiful sound, and to prolong the torturous pleasure further, she rubbed at the girl’s clit in slow circles, feeling the flesh tense at the sensation.

“M-mommy…” Seulgi had long stopped playing with her nipples, her fingers instead holding onto the sides of her chair in a tight grip; she was so close.

Irene’s fingers finally parted from Seulgi’s arousal, and Seulgi felt so depraved. Her lungs were filling with the urge to whine and cry from the obvious orgasm denial.

“Ms. Kang, how many calls have you gotten since yesterday?” Moon’s heavy voice calling out to her made Seulgi freeze in her seat, her heart thumping.

“Wh-what?” She swallowed thickly, and didn’t dare look around at the eyes that were surely focused on her.

“The calls…how many in total have you gotten?” She peeked up at Moon, who was tapping his foot impatiently near the smart board, his eyebrow arched. Seulgi stared right back at him, her pussy still throbbing and her legs still spread in a good amount of distance. Irene smirked.

“About thirteen…” she answered, her voice embarrassingly shaky and breathless. “Sir,” she added out of respect.

Moon stared at her for a fraction of a second longer before turning back to the smart board, continuing his little speech, and Irene took that moment to turn and look at Seulgi, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth to avoid smiling full on. Seulgi was tomato red now, and when she looked down lower, she could see the girl’s panties, the poor thing soaked in her juices. Seulgi was desperate, and that was just how she liked it; being in control.

The meeting ended precisely eight minutes later, enough time for Seulgi’s nipples to soften so they wouldn’t be seen and her pussy to stop thrumming repeatedly, but not enough to kick away her arousal. She felt so embarrassed for the way she had acted, but so naughty at the fact that she literally had herself exposed; anyone could have seen her bare pussy had they made an effort to look.

Irene had said nothing to her, not a word, nor a parting glance, and as Seulgi watched her mommy quickly make her way out of the door before her, her eyes narrowed. How Irene could do such a thing to her left her flabbergasted.

 

But no matter. Seulgi would get back at her again. Two could play that game.


End file.
